she is my wife
by chancut
Summary: "baekhyun anak yatim piatu yang dijodohkan dengan chanyeol,baekhyun yang memiliki sedikit keterbelakangan mental, dia harus menerima makian dan cacian dari orang orang karena tak pantas bersanding dengan chanyeol,suaminya yang sangat sempurna-CHANBAEK/GS
1. Chapter 1

she is my wife

author : Chancut

cast : baekhyun , chanyeol. Cast akan bertambah seiring berjalannya chapter/?

Rate : T tapi bisa berubah jadi M wkwk

Summary : "baekhyun anak yatim piatu yang dijodohkan dengan chanyeol yang memiliki sedikit keterbelakangan mental, dia harus menerima makian dan cacian dari orang orang karena tak pantas bersanding dengan chanyeol,suaminya yang sangat sempurna"

Warning : GS !

Chanyeol baru saja memasuki rumahnya bersama baekhyun sang istri pukul sebelas malam, dan dia tau, istri mungilnya pasti sudah terlelap sekarang

"cklek" benar dugaannya. Baekhyun tengah meringkuk memeluk boneka rilakuma miliknya . chanyeol tersenyum lalu mencium bibir baekhyun sekilas. Lalu mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya

.

.

Park chanyeol, siapa yang tak mengenalnya. Pengusaha muda yang sekarang ini tengah sukses dengan bisnis perhotelan yang digelutinya. Banyak memiliki cabang dimana mana , bahkan sampai ke luar negeri . sangat sempurna memang . namun banyak yang menyayangkan karena chanyeol tak pandai memilih istri .namun tak sedikitpun chanyeol merasa benci dengan kehidupannya. Kekurangan sang istri bukanlah penghalang untuknya dan membuatnya down ditengah kesuksesannya. Bahkan bagi chanyeol, baekhyun adalah penyemangatnya , dia sangat mencintai sang istri

Ayahnya. Ayah chanyeol menjodohkannya dengan baekhyun yang saat itu masih berumur 20 tahun dan dirinya yang masih berumur 23 tahun. awalnya chanyeol menolak dijodohkan dengan baekhyun, karena menurutnya itu sangat klise dan kuno . namun cara pikir chanyeol berubah saat ayahnya mempertemukannya dengan baekhyun, gadis itu duduk di samping ayah chanyeol dengan menundukan kepalanya karena tidak mau melihat chanyeol sama sekali. "chanyeol.. kenalkan ini baekhyun" ujar ayah chanyeol yang masih duduk disamping baekhyun

Baekhyun masih setia menundukkan kepalanya

"hai.. aku chanyeol" ujar chanyeol yang menatap baekhyun . namun yang ditatap masih menundukkan kepalanya dan memilin rok selututnya . ugh.. chanyeol jadi gemas sendiri

"baek.. angkat wajahmu" ujar ayah chanyeol

Baekhyun perlahan mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap objek di depannya

Mata baekhyun berbinar melihat sosok tampan chanyeol didepannya

"ahjusii.. kau sangat tampan" ujar baekhyun kepada chanyeol

Chanyeol membelalakan matanya dan tertawa menanggapi perkataan baekhyun

"kau juga cantik baekhyun" puji chanyeol, dengan pandangan tak lepas dari baekhyun

Chanyeol merasa jantungnya berdebar saat menatap baekhyun. Entah seperti ada kupu kupu dalam perutnya . 'gadis ini polos sekali' batin chanyeol

"nah chanyeol appa membawa baekhyun kesini untuk memperjelas keputusanmu. Apakah kau menerima perjodohan yang appa tawarkan ini. Dan appa juga akan memberi tahu sesuatu padamu chanyeol.." chanyeol mengangguk "baekhyun bukanlah seperti gadis pada umumnya.. dia memiliki sedikit keterbelakangan mental, chanyeol"

Chanyeol sedikit terkejut mengetahui fakta bahwa gadis didepannya ini tidaklah seperti gadis pada umumnya . namun chanyeol meyakinkan hatinya . ia sudah terpikat oleh tatapan polos baekhyun .

"aku.. menerimanya appa"

Chanyeol tersenyum mengingat kenangannya dulu saat pertama kali betemu dengan baekhyun. Saat dimana baekhyun memanggilnya ahjussi sampai 3 bulan menikah, baekhyun terus saja memanggilnya ahjussi. namun sekarang baekhyun memanggil namanya dengan sebutan chanyeol, chanie,yeollie,chagi,chanyeollie. Itu semuanya tergantung mood baekhyun .

Namun dari pada itu, chanyeol menyayangkan sikap ibunya yang tak pernah menyukai baekhyun. Ibu chanyeol tak pernah merestui hubungan chanyeol dengan baekhyun. Bahkan mencoba menjodohkan chanyeol dengan anak teman temannya .

bahkan pernah ibu chanyeol meninggalkan baekhyun di supermarket sendirian dan menangis disana. Dan untunglah satpam disana mengantarkan baekhyun pulang dengan keadaan mata bengkak akibat menagis dan ketakutan . sesampai rumah, baekhyun langsung memeluk chanyeol dan menagis dipelukan suaminya dan mengadu layaknya anak kecil

chanyeol tak habis pikir dengan sikap ibunya yang selalu saja ingin memisahkannya dengan baekhyun.

Ia bersumpah akan terus melindungi istrinya apapun yang terjadi. Chanyeol berjanji

TBC

Yuhuuu ini baru prolog ya. Sebagai pengenalan karakter aja . semoga kalian suka sama ff baru saya..

Next ? review ya . atau mau ngasi masukan ? boleh aja. Asal kata katanya sopan

Makasi..

Review dari kalian adalah semangat saya wkwk :v


	2. Chapter 2

she is my wife

author : Chancut

cast : baekhyun , chanyeol. Cast akan bertambah seiring berjalannya chapter/?

Rate : T tapi bisa berubah jadi M wkwk

Summary : "baekhyun anak yatim piatu yang dijodohkan dengan chanyeol, baekhyun yang memiliki sedikit keterbelakangan mental, dia harus menerima makian dan cacian dari orang orang karena tak pantas bersanding dengan chanyeol,suaminya yang sangat sempurna"

Warning : GS !

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu tatkala chanyeol membangunkannya untuk sarapan padahal dia masih mengantuk

"chanyeollie gendong..." ucapnya manja kepada suaminya yang tengah memakai seragam kantornya

"bayi besarku sudah bangun rupanya ... cepat mandi lalu sarapan baek" ujar chanyeol sambil menggendong baekhyun di punggungnya menuju kamar mandi

"mau aku mandikan hm ?" tanya chanyeol sambil menggoda istrinya

"ish chanyeollie aku malu... chanyeollie cepat pergi aku mau mandi.." ujar baekhyun sambil menutup wajahnya karena malu . sedangkan chanyeol pantang berhenti untuk menggoda istrinya

"hei sayang.. bukankah aku ini suamimu hm ?.. kau tak perlu malu baek"chanyeol terkekeh dengan godaannya terhadap baekhyun. Sedangkan baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya

"aku ini gendut chanyeollie.. aku malu jika membuka baju di depan chanyeollie.. nanti chanyeollie tidak suka lagi padaku.." ujar baekhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya mirip seperti bebek

Chanyeol terkekeh dengan jawaban polos baekhyun

"aku hanya bercanda sayang.. sekarang cepat mandi lalu sarapan.. aku akan menunggu dibawah" chanyeol mengusak rambut baekhyun, membuat sang empunya menjadi lebih memanyunkan bibirnya

.

.

"yeollie.. kenapa memberikan aku sayur.. aku tak menyukainya" baekhyun dan chanyeol tengah sarapan . baekhyun terus saja merengek tidak mau memakan sayur namun chanyeol terus memaksanya "makanlah baek.. nanti kau sakit jika tidak makan sayur"

"tapi aku tidak suka yeollie... rasanya tidak enak"

"kau mau aku sedih melihatmu sakit baek ?" dan langsung saja baekhyun menyendokan sayur itu kedalam mulutnya sambil menahan air matanya

Baekhyun benar benar sensitif

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya lalu berjalan mendekati baekhyun

"hei.. jangan menangis baek.. aku hanya bercanda" ujarnya sambil mengelap air mata baekhyun yang sudah menetes.

Namun baekhyun hanya diam saja sambil terus memakan sayuran yang dimasak chanyeol. Chanyeol jadi gemas sediri dengan sikap baekhyun

"baek.. jangan dipak.."

"hiks.. chan..chanyeollie maafkan aku" baekhyun menangis sambil menutupi wajahnya

"apa aku terlalu memaksamu baek ? maafkan aku" chanyeol membawa baekhyun kedalam pelukannya

Dan tak berapa lama baekhyun berhenti menangis dan menatap chanyeol

"chanyeollie hari ini bekerja lagi ?" tanya baekhyun dengan hidungnya yang memerah

"iya baek.. hari ini aku akan bekerja kenapa hm ?"

"bisakah aku bermain kerumah luhan eonni . aku bosan dirumah jika tidak ada chanyeollie" cicit baekhyun sambil memilin bajunya

"hm.. bagaimana ya.. tapi ada syaratnya" chanyeol tersenyum miring

"syarat ?"

"cium dulu" chanyeol memanyunkan bibirnya

Baekhyun memegang pipi chanyeol lalu menempelkan bibirnya dan mencium bibir chanyeol berubi tubi

Selalu seperti ini. Baekhyun tidak tau bagaimana cara barciuman yang chanyeol inginkan, namun chanyeol mengerti keadaan istri mungilnya

"kajja baek.. bukankah kau merindukan ziyu hm ?"

"aku sangat merindukannya chanyeollie.. aku akan bermain dengan ziyu hari ini" baekhyun menggenggam tangan chanyeol menariknya untuk segera mengantarkannya kerumah ziyu

.

.

Chanyeol baru saja menyelesaikan meetingnya siang ini dikejutkan dengan kehadiran eommanya yang tengah menyesap tehnya di ruangan chanyeol

"eomma ?" tanyanya sedikit mengernyit bingung. Setaunya eommanya tengah berlibur di paris

"hai chan.. kau semakin tampan saja" eomma chanyeol memeluk tubuh tinggi anaknya

"kenapa eomma tiba tiba ada disini ? bukankah eomma tengah berlibur ?"

"ah iya chanyeol-ah.. eomma membawa kabar gembira untukmu"

"apa itu eomma ?" tanya chanyeol sambil mendudukan dirinya disebelah ibunya

"hm.. kau tau anak im ahjuma yang yang sering eomma ceritakan ?" sepertinya eomma chanyeol mulai lagi membahas hal hal yang tak ingin chanyeol bahas

"eomma... kenapa eomma begitu ngotot menjodohkan aku dengan anak anak teman eomma ? aku sudah beristri" ujar chanyeol dengan tatapan teduhnya agar eommanya mengerti jika dia telah memiliki istri

"chan.. eomma tau mana yang terbaik untuk masa depanmu" eomma chanyeol mencoba meyakinkan chanyeol. Eomma chanyeol menggenggam tangan anaknya "chanyeol.. gadis itu bukan masa depan yang baik untukmu.. bahkan eomma meragukan dia bisa memberikan eomma cucu"

"cukup eomma ! aku tidak ingin berdebat dengan eomma" ujar chanyeol sedeikit membentak eommanya

"chan.. kau tau eomma kan ? eomma tak akan mengecewakanmu dengan pilihan eomma"

Chanyeol menggeram frustasi

Kapan sih eommanya bisa mengerti keadaannya . chanyeol sudah habis akal untuk meyakinkan eommanya sendiri

"chanyeol fikirkan lagi untuk masa depan keluarga park.." setelah mengatakan itu eomma chanyeol langsung melangkahkan kakinya pergi . sedikit tersenyum miring

Chanyeol mendudukan kembali dirinya . merenungkan semuanya

Setelah kepergian ayahnya 1 tahun yang lalu tepat 2 bulan pernikahannya dengan baekhyun . karena penyakit kanker yang dideritanya.

Kenapa chanyeol bisa menikahi baekhyun sedangkan eommanya tak merestui pernikahan mereka ? jawabannya yaitu . ayah chanyeol sangat bersikeras agar chanyeol dan baekhyun segera dinikahkan secara resmi di mata hukum, namun tentu saja sangat ditentang oleh eomma chanyeol. Bahkan eomma chanyeol sempat memaki maki baekhyun sebelum pernihan. Walaupun tidak direstui dan tidak hadir untuk memberi restu di pernikahan chanyeol, pernikahan itu tetap berjalan dengan hikmat dan sakral dimana hanya keluarga saja yang diundang, namun hal itu tak menyulutkan perasaan senang dalam diri chanyeol

Bahkan dia dengan sangat semangat mencium baekhyun yang polos

.

.

"baek.. ayo makan..ini sudah siang" luhan memanggil baekhyun yang tengah bermain dengan ziyu

"aku belum lapar eonni.."

"aiss.. anak ini benar benar.. kyungsoo sudah menunggu dibawah baek"

"apa ? kyungsoo eonni juga disini ?!" teriaknya berbinar sambil berdiri dari tempatnya

"iya baek.. dia bersama taeoh" luhan menggendong ziyu untuk makan siang bersama dan diikuti baekhyun dibelakangnya

"baekhyunahh.. aku merindukanmuu!" teriak kyungsoo sambil memeluk baekhyun sangat erat

"aishh eonni jangan peluk aku.. aku belum mandi tau" ujar baekhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Luhan yang melihat itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya

"kau ini.. baiklah aku tidak akan memelukmu lagi" ujar kyungsoo pura pura ngambek

"bukan begitu eonni.. aku bau habis bermain dengan ziyu"

Tring ! seperti mendapat ide dengan lampu terang di atas kepalanya . kyungsoo mendekati baekhyun

"hmm.. baek ?" kyungsoo mendekatkan badannya ke arah baekhyun

"iya eonni ? kenapa ?" baekhyun menatap kyungsoo dengan tatapan polosnya. Dia tidak tau rencana yang tengah dijalankan kyungsoo tentunya

"baek.. kau mau chanyeol bahagia tidak ? seperti kai bahagia bersamaku, dan juga luhan eonni dengan sehun"

"hm.. tentu saja eonni aku senang jika chanyeollie bahagia"ujarnya polos

"kau mau punya anak tidak ? seperti taeoh dan ziyu ?"tanya kyungsoo lagi. Dalam hati, ia sudah bersorak, karena yakin rencananya akan berhasil

"tentu saja eonni ! aku sangat ingin memiliki anak seperti taeoh dan ziyu"

'bagus'

"bagitu juga chanyeol, baekhyun. Chanyeol pasti sangat senang jika kau bisa memberikannya anak yang lucu "

"ah.. aku tidak bisa membayangkannya eonni.. aku sangat senang sekali. Aku tidak sabar punya anak. Ayo eonni bantu aku punya anak" kyungsoo sweatdrop mendengar penuturan polos istri chanyeol

"kau harus melakukannya dengan chanyeol,baek"

"melakukan apa eonni ?"

Dan berlanjutlah rencana kyungsoo , tanpa diketahui luhan tentunya. Luhan tengah menyuapi anaknya di ruang tv jadi ia tidak bisa mendengar percakapannya dengan baekhyun. Dan jangan lupakan si kecil taeoh yang kebingungan melihat eommanya yang tiba tiba berjingkrak jingkrak sendiri

.

.

'kau harus berterima kasih padaku dobi'

.

Chanyeol pulang sedikit lebih awal sekitar jam 8

Dengan langkah pelan. Pemuda tinggi itu memasuki kamarnya 'gelap'

'dimana baekhyun ?'batinnya

Chanyeol menyuruh luhan mengantarkan baekhyun pulang kerumah sebelum malam. Dan luhan bilang sudah mengantar baekhyun pulang kerumah dan memastikan bahwa baekhyun telah aman masuk kedalam rumah

'cklek' lampu dinyalakan oleh chanyeol

Chanyeol mematung diam ditempatnyadengan bibir yang sedikit terbuka

"apa yang kau lakukan byun baekhyun !" teriak chanyeol sedikit keras

.

.

T

B

C

Sengaja emang dibuat TBC biar pada kepo/? Ayo tebak apa yang dilakuin sama si baekhyun sampe chanyeol teriak kaya gitu

Review yang banyak biar saya semangat buatnya. Review kalian adalah penyemangat sayaaa.. sebenernya ini udah sampe chap 4 . saya janji chapter depan bakalan lebihhh panjang lagi

See you next chap^^


	3. Chapter 3

she is my wife

author : Chancut

cast : baekhyun , chanyeol. Cast akan bertambah seiring berjalannya chapter/?

Rate : T tapi bisa berubah jadi M wkwk

Summary : "baekhyun anak yatim piatu yang dijodohkan dengan chanyeol, baekhyun yang memiliki sedikit keterbelakangan mental, dia harus menerima makian dan cacian dari orang orang karena tak pantas bersanding dengan chanyeol,suaminya yang sangat sempurna"

Warning : GS !

Baekhyun sedikit terkejut dengan suara melengking chanyeol

"chan.. chanyeollie" cicitnya takut

"apa yang kau lakukan baek ? siapa yang menyuruhmu berpakaian seperti ini sayang ?" suara chanyeol mulai merendah . chanyeol mendekati baekhyun yang sedang terlentang hanya dengan menggunakan bra berwarna hitam yang sangat kontras dengan kulit putih susunya dan juga menggunakan celana dalam yang sangat tipis-menurut chanyeol

Lelaki jangkung itu menyelimuti tubuh half naked sang istri

"chanyeollie tidak suka melihatku ya ?" baekhyun menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik selimut. Tidak mau menampakan wajahnya yang sedang menahan tangis. Bentakan chanyeol membuat semangatnya down dan blank . padahal dia sudah mati matian menghafal trik trik 'memuaskan chanyeol' yang di berikan oleh kyungsoo, namun baekhyun merasa jika chanyeol tak menyukai tubuhnya

"hiks.. chanyeollie.. maafkan aku.. aku hanya ingin memiliki anak seperti luhan eonni dan kyungsoo eonni"

DEG

Hati chanyeol bergetar mendengar penuturan dari balik selimut

chanyeol menyingkap selimut baekhyun . namun ditarik lagi oleh baekhyun

"jangan chanyeollie.. tubuhku ini jelek..hiks"

"tidak sayang.. tubuhmu bahkan yang paling indah, kau ingin memiliki anak seperti luhan dan kyungsoo, bukan ?"

Baekhyun tiba tiba menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik selimut "apa chanyeollie mau membuatnya dengaku ?" tanya baekhyun dengan wajah berbinarnya

Chanyeol tampak berfikir mengira ngira mengapa baekhyunnya menjadi seperti ini ? apa luhan berbicara sesuatu yang tidak tidak pada baekhyunnya tapi rasanya luhan bukan type wanita yang seperti itu. Tak mau pusing dengan pemikiran pemikiran yang terus mengganggunya, chanyeol memilih menuruti kemauan istrinya

"hm.. baek ini akan terasa sangat sakit diawal, aku takut menyakitimu"jelas chanyeol pada baekhyun

 _"_ _awalnya memang terasa sakit,baek.. tapi lama lama kau akan merasakan yang namanya kenikmatan surga.. dan tentu saja kau akan meminta nambah pada chanyeol"_ perkataan kyungsoo terngiang ngiang dikepalanya

"aku sudah siap chanyeollie.. aku sudah siap melakukannya dengan chanyeollie..aku tidak akan kesakitan"ujar baekhyun sambil menampilkan senyum termanisnya. Dan mampu membuat chanyeol menjadi orang yang beruntung memiliki gadis cantik ini

Baekhyun tiba tiba saja menyibak selimutnya dan tampaklah tubuh montok/? Baekhyun terpampang jelas dihadapannya

Chanyeol lelaki normal yang menyukai tubuh wanita, koreksi : tubuh istrinya tentu saja. Chanyeol menelan ludahnya susah melihat istrinya yang tiba tiba menjadi agresif seperti ini

"chanyeollie ayo cepat lakukan padaku agar kita punya anak .." baekhyun berujar manja sambil menarik baju chanyeol yang masih berpakaian lengkap.

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan "baek.. biar aku yang menuntunmu"

Chanyeol tidak akan bermain kasar pada istrinya. Ini pertama kalinya bagi baekhyun dan dirinya tentu saja

Chanyeol mendekatkan kepalanya kearah baekhyun. Menyesap bibir manis baekhyun , baekhyun yang terkejut hanya membelalakkan matanya , tiba tiba pikirannya blank dan hanya diam saja . chanyeol masih terus menyesap bibir bawah baekhyun. Baekhyun mencoba melakukan apa yang chanyeol lakukan pada bibirnya

"nghhh chanhh.."baekhyun mendesah tatkala chanyeol memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut baekhyun .

Baekhyun merasakan tubuhnya menegang dan merasakan sensasi baru dalam tubuhnya

Chanyeol menyudahi ciumannya .dan menatap wajah baekhyun sejenak

"baek.. buka pakaianku" baekhyun yang tak mau berlama lama, langsung saja membuka kemeja putih chanyeol hingga menampakkan dada chanyeol dengan otot kotak kotak yang sedikit samar samar terlihat di daerah perutnya

Baekhyun sedikit merona melihat tubuh bagian atas chanyeol . tanpa menunggu perintah chanyeol lagi , baekhyun membuka celana yang dipakai chanyeol, seperti video yang di tontonnya dengan kyungsoo tadi siang

Chanyeol sudah naked sepenuhnya dan mulai menindih tubuh baekhyun yang berada dibawahnya

"chan.. chanyeollie.. ituuu" tujuk baekhyun pada kejantanan chanyeol yang ukurannya tidak bisa dibilang kecil

Chanyeol terkekeh lalu berbisik "itu milikmu baek"

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke ceretuk leher baekhyun, menghirup bau vanila khas istrinya "yeollieh.. gel..gelihh"racau baekhyun ketika chanyeol menjilati lehernya dan sedikit menyesepnya, menampakkan sedikit bekas kemerahan disana

Tangan chanyeol tak tinggal diam, sambil menyesap leher baekhyun, tangannya diam diam melepas kaitan bra di punggung baekhyun . dengan gampangnya bra hitam baekhyun sudah terlepas namun masih menutupi daerah dadanya yang ukurannya yang lumayan besar

baekhyun mengusap punggung telanjang chanyeol "channie... k..kenapa panas sekali" racau baekhyun sambil memejamkan matanya sambil menikmati sentuhan tangan chanyeol

chanyeol mennghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap mata teduh milik baekhyun

"aku sangat bahagia jika benar kau ingin memiliki baby di dalam perutmu ini sayang.." chanyeol mengecup permukaan perut baekhyun yang tidak terlalu rata itu.

"yeollie... jangan menciumnyaa.. geliii tauu.." baekhyun menutup wajahnya

'baru segini saja kau sudah malu baek, apalagi ketika ku suruh kau mengangkang' pikir chanyeol yang sudah mulai kemana mana

"ishhh chanyeollie... lakukan seperti tadi.." baekhyun yang tak sabaran mengarahkan wajah chanyeol ke ceretuk lehernya

Chanyeol terkekeh lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya

"ahhh channhh.. ja..janganhh digigithh.. ahh nanti berdarakhh" baekhyun mendesah polos disela ucapannya

Sejenak chanyeol menghentikan kegiatannya lalu menatap baekhyun

"apa kau siap baek ?" tanya chanyeol meyakinkan baekhyun, takut jika nanti jika dipertengahan, baekhyun akan menangis dan itu akan membuat chanyeol terluka

"akuuu siapp chanyeollie. Lebih cepat lebih baik, biar baby nya bisa lahir dengan cepatt" baekhyun sangat bersemangatt tanpa tau apa yang akan dia rasakan

Tangan besar chanyeol mencoba melepaskan bra baekhyun yang masih menempel dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah.

Chanyeol mendekatkan kepalanya kebelahan dada baekhyun lalu menghirup wanginya

"ini pertama kalinya aku melihat milikmu baek, kenapa baegitu besar ketika tidak terbungkus apapun" chanyeol terkekeh lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ke belahan dada baekhyun yang sebelah kanan.

Lihatlah.. sisi liar chanyeol . chanyeol mengemut dada baekhyun layaknya bayi yang tengah kehausan menyusu pada ibunya

"ahhh.. yeolliehh...ahhhh" baekhyun hanya mampu mendesah dan menjambak pelan rambut sang suami

Tangan chanyeol tak tinggal diam, selagi bibirnya bekerja. Tangan chanyeol membuka celana dalam baekhyun. Dan tadaaa.. baekhyun sudah telanjang bulat

Baekhyun tidak sadar jika chanyeol sudah menuju kebawah tubuhnya

Perlahan chanyeol membuka paha baekhyun. Namun baekhyun buru buru menutupnya

"chanyeolliee.. aku maluu" rengeknya manja "kita matikan saja lampunya bagaimana" lanjutnya sambil merapatkan pahanya agar tidak dilihat oleh chanyeol

Aiss chanyeol bisa gila .di saat dia tengah horny seperti ini. Baekhyun malah merusaknya -_-

"tidak perlu malu baek, aku ini suamimu"

Baekhyun merasa bersalah melihat wajah chanyeol yang terlihat sangat frustasi itu

"lakukan saja yeollie.. cepat lakukann.." baekhyun perlahan membuka pahanya dan terlihatlah sesuatu yang chanyeol sangat ingin nikmati/?

Tanpa ragu chanyeol mencoba memasukkan 1 jarinya ke lubang baekhyun 'sempit' pikir chanyeol

"akhh yeollieehhh.."baekhyun tersentak kaget saat tangan chanyeol mencoba masuk semakin dalam ke dalam lubangnya

Jari chanyeol sudah sepenuhnya masuk. Dengan perlahan chanyeol terus mengeluar masukkan jadinya disana, membuat baekhyun perlahan menggeram nikmat

"chan..ahhh.. akuhh pipishh.." baekhyun meracau saking enaknya

'crasshh' cairan baekhyun keluar mengenai tangan chanyeol .

"chanyeolliee maaf aku pipis ditanganmu"

"orgasme saja kau bilang pipis baek.. itu bukan pipis tapi cairan cintamu" chanyeol sekali lagi mengecup bibir merah baekhyun

chanyeol tersenyum lalu mengeluarkan jarinya dari sana. Mempersiapkan sesuatu yang lebih besar lagi untuk memasuki lubang hangat baekhyun

Chanyeol mengocok kejantanannya pelan lalu mengarahkannya ke dalam lubang sempit baekhyun

"akkhh yeollieeh.. sak..hittt" baekhyun terhenyak dan kesakitan saat kepala kejantanan chanyeol baru memasuki lubangnya

"tahhann baekhh" chanyeol berusaha menenagkan baekhyun sambil perlahan memasukkan kejantanannya sepenuhnya

"jlebb"

"akkhh.. hiks.." kejananan chanyeol sudah masuk sepenuhnya

Namun chanyeol menghentikan gerakannya saat melihat baekhyun menangis , mencoba menahan isakannya

"maaf baek aku..."

"lanjutkan sajahh yeollieeh.. aku tidak apa apa.. ini tidak sakit.." baekhyun mencoba berbohong dengan menampilkan senyum polosnya

"tapi baek.."

"chanyeollie.. cepat lakukan, kalau tidak mau, nanti baby nya tidak mau berada diperutku.." lagi lagi chanyeol tak bisa membantah. Chanyeol memang sedang ingin, tapi dia tidak tega melihat istrinya

Chanyeol mencoba menuruti perkataan sang istri. Sebenarnya dia ingin membuktikan kepada eommanya bahwa baekhyun tak serendah yang eommanya fikir

Chanyeol jadi tiba tiba bersemangat dia akan menunjukan kepada eommanya

Dengan penuh tekad chanyeol memaju mundurkan pinggangnya untuk menggenjot baekhyun

"ahhhh chanyeolliehhh.. iyahhhh" baekhyun mendesah ditengah rasa sakitnya

'aku tidak boleh mengecewakan chanyeollie. Aku sayang chanyeollie. Aku tidak mau chanyeollie meninggalkanku.' pikir baekhyun

Lama kelamaan rasa sakit itu berubah menjadi rasa nikmat

"baekkhh inihh ahhh nikmathhh.." chanyeol sepertinya lupa bahwa dia akan bermain lembut pada baekhyun. Tapi buktinya nafsunya bertambah jika berhadapan dengan istrinya

"channiehh.. enakk sekalihh.."

"baekhh akuhh sampaiii.." chanyeol mempercepat genjotannya dan menghentakkannya dengan keras saat cairannya mengenai rahim baekhyun

Chanyeol mencabut milik yang sudah mengeluarkan cairannya

Beberapa dari cairannya merembet keluar dari dalam lubang baekhyun

Chanyeol tersenyum . lalu memeluk tubuh polos istrinya dan mengusap peluh baekhyun menggunakan tangannya yang besar . baekhyun mengikuti apa yang chanyeol lakukan, tangan kecil baekhyun mengusap peluh chanyeol

"chanyeollie pasti lelah.. maafkan aku chanyeolliee.." ujar baekhyun sambil memeluk chanyeol

"tidak sayang, aku sangat senang hari ini. Terima kasih sudah hadir di hidupku park baekhyun, dan terimakasih sudah memberikanku kesempatan untuk menjagamu. Aku mencintaimu"

"aku lebih mencintai chanyeolli.. chanyeollie jangan tinggalkan aku ya ?, aku takut jika tidak ada chanyeollie, pokoknya chanyeollie tidak boleh pergi" ujar baekhyun seperti sebuah pemaksaan

Chanyeol terkekeh lalu menjawab "sudah kewajibanku menjagamu baek, melindungimu"

Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya , tanpa sadar ia menangis mendengar penuturan chanyeol

.

.

Hari ini chanyeol sengaja meliburkan diri karena ingin menghabiskan waktunya dirumah bersama baekhyun

Ngomong ngomong tentang baekhyun, istri chanyeol itu belum juga terbangun hingga jam 10 pagi. Biasanya baekhyun akan bangun jam 7 dan membangunkan chanyeol .

Chanyeol yang sudah selesai mandi dan menggunakan pakaian lengkap segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju ranjang untuk membangunkan malaikat mungilnya

"baek.. bangunn" ujar chanyeol pelan sambil menekan nekan pipi gembil baekhyun

Namun tak ada pergerakan dari baekhyun atau tanda tanda akan bangun

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya lalu ikut merebahkan tubuhnya disamping istrinya. Chanyeol kembali teringat perkataan eommanya kemarin dan tiba tiba saja mood chanyeol menjadi buruk

"akan aku buktikan jika baekhyun memang pantas bersamaku, eomma"

.

.

"bagaimana sayang ? tampan bukan ?" seorang wanita paruh baya namun masih terlihat cantik diusianya yang menginjak kepala lima, wanita itu tengah menatap putri semata wayangnya, menunggu jawaban sang anak sambil memperlihatkan sebuah foto

"aigoo eomma, tampan sekali.. apa dia calon tunanganku ?" gadis itu im jinah atau sering dipanggil nana, gadis berusia 20 tahun itu tengah menatap intens sebuah foto yang diberikan oleh ibunya

"park Chanyeol. Tampan kan ?" sang anak mengangguk menyetujui ucapan sang ibu

"tapi sayang dia sudah memiliki istri.." ucapan nyonya im mampu membuat sang anak terkejut

"ap..apa ?" tanya nana tak percaya dengan ucapan eommanya

"dengarkan dulu sayang.. teman eomma ini ,sekaligus eommanya chanyeol tidak pernah merestui hubungan keduanya. Kau tau kenapa sayang"

Nana menggeleng

"istri Chanyeol itu autis.. mangkannya ini kesempatan untukmu sayang. Eomma akan terus membujuk park hewon selaku eommanya chanyeol untuk segera melaksanakan pertemuanmu dengan Chanyeol" sang anak tersenyum mendengar perkataan ibunya

"eomma.. kau yang terbaik"

.

.

Baekhyun terbangun dengan badan yang sedikit sakit. Terutama disekitar daerah bawahnya

"akh" ringisnya pelan

Baekhyun mencoba bangun dari kasur dan berjalan tertatih menuju kamar mandi

Tak berapa lama, baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi menggunakan handuk yang melilit dadanya hingga setengah pahanya . namun dia kaget ketika mendapati chanyeol tengah mencari sesuatu

"chanyeollie.. kenapa tidak membangunkan aku tadi.." baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat chanyeol hanya dengan masih menggunakan handuk

Chanyeol tersenyum sambil memperhatikan baekhyun

"aiss kau cantik sekali pagi ini sayang.." baekhyun merona sambil menyelipkan rambut panjangnya ke belakang telinganya

"hm.. chanyeollie sepertinya buru buru.. chanyeollie mau kemana "

"eomma menelfon tadi katanya dia sakit. Aku akan pergi sebentar baek"

"apa aku boleh ikut yeollie ?" chanyeol menoleh cepat ke arah baekhyun dan menatapnya ragu

"hm.. tidak boleh ya" baekhyun tersenyum kecut lalu membalikan badannya memunggungi chanyeol dan berjalan lagi kekemar mandi untuk beganti pakaian

Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang dan memijat pelipisnya pelan

"maaf baek.. aku takut jika aku mengajakmu, eomma akan melakukan hal yang buruk lagi padamu"

Chanyeol lalu berjalan menuju pintu kamar mandi

"sayang.. baek... aku pergi dulu, aku sudah siapkan sarapan untukmu. Jangan keluar rumah, aku hanya sebentar"

"..." tidak ada sahutan dari kamar mandi

"baek.."

"iya chanyeollie pergi saja, aku tidak akan nakal dirumah" baekhyun berkata pelan namun masih bisa di dengar oleh chanyeol

"baiklah baek.. aku pergi sekarang"

..

Sepeninggal chanyeol baekhyun membuka pintu kamar mandinya

Baekhyun masih menggunakan handuk namun berbeda dengan wajahnya yang penuh air mata. Hidungnya memerah menahan tangis dan bibirnya bergetar dan menyebutkan nama chanyeol berkali kali

"hiks.. aku tau hiks.. pasti eomma tidak menyukai aku" lanjutnya sambil mengganti pakaian

Seleseai berpakaian, baekhyun tak sengaja melihat ke arah kasur dan menemukan bercajk merah seperti darah . baekhyun mendekat lalu melihat noda apa itu "da..darah ? siapa yang berdarah ?" ujarnya

Namun baekhyun teringat saat dia mandi tadi ada bercak darah di area paha dalamnya

.

.

Chanyeol memasuki rumahnya yang dulu yang ia tempati bersama ibu dan mendiang ayahnya

"chanyeol-ah akhirnya kau datang" itu suara eommanya

"eomma sudah sembuh ?" tanya chanyeol heran, pasalnya baru beberapa jam yang lalu eommanya mengatakan bahwa dia sakit

"eomma sakit jika kau tidak menuruti apa yang eomma katakan sayang"

"maksud eomma ?"tanya chanyeol bingung, tidak tau kemana arah pembicaraan eommanya

"nana.. kemari sayang, calon tunanganmu sudah datang"

.

.

TBC

Wkwkwk... Ncnya maksa bgt. Maaf ya kalau ada yang tidak puas dengan Ncannya , gua ga bakat bikin NC-an/?

Btw tbc-nya ngena kan ? bikin kepo ga ? gimana reaksi chanyeol ya ?. gua gemes sendiri sama emaknya ceye /plak

Yaudah kalo mau dilanjutt silahkan di review. Review lu pada bikin gua semangat bikin ff ini

Gomawu yang udah follo,fav dan review di chap sebelumnya

See you next chap^^ :*


End file.
